Conventional lighting fixtures for retail and industrial applications are often installed or mounted by being suspended from a ceiling. Such installation of conventional lighting fixtures requires multiple steps including engagement of cables at either end of the fixture housing using a conventional fastener and subsequently attaching the cables to the ceiling. Access to the interior of the lighting fixture housing must be provided to attach the cables to each fixture end. More specifically, the ends of the fixture are removed allowing access to the cables extending through the housing top wall, and the cable ends are fastened to the housing. Subsequent to assembling the cables with each end of the lighting fixture, the fixture ends are reattached and the cables are mounted to the ceiling, thereby suspending the fixture.
Examples of conventional suspended lighting fixtures include U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,674 to Grierson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,066 to Hirsch, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,781 to Bernhart et al., the subject matter of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
A need exists for an improved suspension assembly for a lighting fixture.